An angsty Saturday & a rainy Sunday like no other
by We are all fools in love
Summary: Christian and Syed over the weekend after receiving the text stating a letter was in the post to "Mummy". I wrote it before yesterday's episode but had to wait before being allowed to post it here. It is my first fanfic.Please comment.
1. Chapter 1

**Angsty Saturday**

**Saturday October 31****st**** 2009.** **Flat 15a Turpin Road, E20 5XY, Borough of Walford, London 6:00 am. **

Christian Clarke had woken up a few moments ago. He sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his short brown hair and covered his face with his hand. He had been thinking about the latest development in the blackmailing saga. Since that fateful moment at the unit on Friday when Syed showed him that text, it was all he could think of. He now deeply regretted not taking his lover's concerns more seriously in previous weeks. Christian has been so convinced that no one else knew about them and that Syed was worrying too much as always, but now there was no denying it was a serious business.

He recalled how Syed had lashed out at him saying it was all his fault, that due to his carelessness and indiscretion he now risked loosing Amira, his family, the business and bringing shame to all of them. Christian had tried his best to calm him down by saying that he would do anything to help him, that together they could sort it out, intercept the mail on Monday and that besides the picture itself was not that incriminating anyway. Deep down he knew the latter wasn't quite true but that look on the young man's face, a mix of despair and anger had pierced his heart and he just wanted to make him feel better. He wanted to hold him tight and kiss the fear away.

But Syed had just snapped back: "There is nothing you can do. My life will be over when Mum finds out" and walked out of the unit.

Christian followed him but Syed yelled: "Leave me alone Christian".

"Sy, please!"

"Just go!"

Christian didn't know what to do now. He couldn't just leave it at that. He had so much to loose too. He got up from the bed, donned a dark tight-fitting grey vest and white track shorts, put his socks and his favourite retro trainers on and was out of the flat in an instant. He thought an early morning jog through the park and around Walford would do him some good even if it probably wouldn't take his mind off things.

Christian used to think that it would be better if their secret became known as a huge burden would be lifted off his shoulders and maybe he and Syed could finally be together but as time went by, he began to realize how naïve he had been and how complicated and difficult the situation was for Syed. These stolen moments together were all that was on offer but he knew he wanted _him_ and no one else. This borrowed time may be coming to end much sooner than he would have ever expected and the thought of losing the man he loved was unbearable for Christian. And he did love him, more than he had loved any other man.

**Massods household. 41 Albert Square, E20 3JH, Borough of Walford, London 11:21 am. **

Syed heard his phone beeping. He instinctively knew it was Christian. He took it from the pocket of his jeans and checked the message: "Sy, please call me. We need to talk about it."

He walked up the stairs of the house entered his bedroom and shut the door behind him as he was dialling the number.

"Christian?"

"Sy...about yesterday..." he muttered.

Syed interrupted him "yeah.... Look, we both said a lot of things in the heat of the moment. I am so worried. I can't stop thinking about this...didn't sleep a wink last night. Even my parents are starting to notice something's wrong"

"Sy, we're gonna have to face this together. You and me, what we have, it's worth it. We'll sort it."

"How? Letter's already in the post."

"Like I said, maybe we can find it before Zeinab does. Listen, Sy why don't you come over? We need to talk, get our head round things"

"Today's really busy Christian. We're all having lunch at Auntie Bushra's and then I promised Amira, I would spend some time with her. I've hardly seen her since she found out about the money from Tam on Monday. She is still upset you know. And I am worried she is starting to be suspicious and..."

"Yeah, I get it but just relax a bit"

"Relax? How can I Christian when my whole life is about to fall apart and..."

"Syed, listen to me" He pleaded.

"I don't want to lose Amira, bring shame upon my family..."

"Sy, please!"

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Listen to me!" shouted Christian. He then murmured gently. "All I am saying is you can't do anything about it this weekend. Please come over Sy, we'll spend some time together, you know, get our mind off things and we'll talk about it."

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"Sy, I know you want it too, don't deny it"

Syed sighed. No he couldn't deny his longing for Christian.

"Sy?"

"Look, I am really tied up today. And I've gotta go now. Maybe tomorrow afternoon, I'll call you,"

"Ok".


	2. Chapter 2

**A rainy Sunday like no other**

**Sunday November 1****st****, 2009. Albert Square, Borough of Walford, London 11:00 am.**

Syed Massod was sitting on Arthur's bench in the middle of the square. He was a little pale and had dark shadows under his eyes, a consequence of over a week's worth of disturbed sleep. Thursday was the only night he had a decent amount of rest and that was because he had spent it at Christian's. He always felt safe there and Christian's boldness with regard to dealing with the blackmailer, "the unambiguous two word reply" as he had called it, had greatly lifted his spirits and made him relax. However, they had been too complacent and now Syed was despairing of the situation. His whole world was about to crumble soon, he thought. Someone in Walford had discovered his dirty little secret. This person was someone he probably saw every single day and with whom he might have talked several times since he received that note. That reflection left him feeling helpless because everything was out of his control.

Suddenly, it started raining very heavily and within minutes Syed was drenched in water, his hair totally wet and his white shirt clinging to him. He stood up and started walking quickly without thinking about where to go.

He went past his family's house but didn't go in. The heavy downpours were ongoing but he walked on regardless at a rapid but steady pace until he reached Christian's flat. He knocked loudly on the door. Christian opened it and stared at Syed in total surprise. His young lover was totally soaked, his dark curls pulled back away from his face, his wet shirt had become almost transparent hugging every bit of his flesh tightly and his black trousers we no longer leaving much to the imagination either. Christian stood back in awe, totally transfixed by the breathtakingly beautiful sight in front of his eyes.

Syed gave him weak smile. "Yeah I got caught up in a shower, we haven't had rain like that in ages!". Christian was still undressing Syed with his eyes when the latter said "so, are you're gonna invite me in or what?"

"Oh of course Sy, come in!" he said waking up from his stupor and leading him in "You better get out of these clothes, you're dripping! I'll get you a towel."

Christian came back a moment later with it.

"Thanks". Syed took his shirt and trousers off and placed them on the radiator to dry. He then tried to grab the towel from Christian who pulled it away, stood closer to Syed and said "let me". The young man was a bit surprised but left him to do it. Christian took great pleasure in drying the young man's hair and body. "Wasn't sure you were gonna show up today" He whispered. He was in awe of Syed beauty and leaned in for a soft kiss. Syed put kissed him back tenderly. Christian then stood behind him gently first caressing his shoulders and then moving to his chest. Syed breathed in deeply. "Christian…" he whispered and moved away.

"Sy, what's up?"

"I am sorry…I am totally knackered…lack of sleep I think"

"Sorry Sy, didn't mean to impose.... It's just that…"

"What?" retorted Syed.

"When I see you, I can't help it… I want to touch you". Christian gave him a little peck on the nape of the neck. "Hey, why don't you let me massage you for a bit? you'll love it, I promise" he said seductively.

"Okay" sighed Syed.

"Come on, then"

Christian led Syed by the hand as they walked towards the bed. He swiftly pushed the duvet away and gave him a wink saying "I'll go grab some oil" and disappeared to the spare room. Syed lay there on his stomach smiling. He knew he was in for a treat.

---

"Christian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, that was great,"

"Pleasure was all mine, I'll get you some coffee, shall I?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Christian stepped into the kitchenette to prepare the coffee but by the time he got back a few minutes later, Syed was fast asleep. He approached the bed, covered Syed with the duvet and very gently stroked his luscious dark hair being careful not to awaken him.

**Beale residence, 45 Albert Square, E20 4EF, Borough of Walford, London, 12:00 noon. **

Lucy Beale was sat at the dinning table in front of the laptop. She was surfing the internet checking out some of latest mobile phone models. She then grabbed her phone and went back to check the picture she had taken of Syed and Christian over a week ago and smiled coyly. She wished she could have taken one the first time she has seen them in an alley when "they were actually snogging their faces off, now Syed would have freaked out even more" she though to herself but the wind had shut the door close. The quality of the picture she had wasn't that great either and she thought that if she could buy that phone she really liked with the 6 megapixel camera she could take really cool pictures. She would show it off to Lauren and all her other friends at school. She resented her friend for always getting new things from her Dad when hers was always so stingy. Maybe she could still get some money out of Syed. She pulled herself back on her chair and started plotting her next move…

**Amira's flat, 89 George Street, E20 8GR, Borough of Walford, London 3 pm.**

Amira Shah was sitting on the grey sofa in the living room come dinning room open plan space in her flat, browsing an Asian wedding magazine. She was so excited about the wedding; it couldn't come soon enough for her. She sat back thinking that in a couple of months, she'll be married and Syed will be living her with her. Amira smiled at the thought of waking up next to him in the morning. She felt so lucky.

**Christian's flat. 5:23 pm. **

Christian was preparing some food when Syed woke up.

"Hey sleepyhead" said Christian.

Syed looked visibly more relaxed and much invigorated compared to when he had first arrived. He gazed lovingly at Christian who said "I am preparing us some dinner… you'll stay for that won't you?"

"Of course. I'll just shower quickly and get dressed, think my clothes will have dried by now".

---

"That was delicious, Christian"

"Glad you liked it". The two men then took the plates to the kitchen; Syed rinsed them and placed them in the dishwasher. Meanwhile, Christian walked to the other side of the room and put some music on.

Syed stepped out of the kitchen and was walking towards the sofa when he saw Christian's arm stretched out towards him.

"Sy, dance with me".

Syed looked up to him with utter amazement. He was gazing back adoringly at him, his eyes glowing with anticipation. A romantic ballad was playing in the background. Syed felt uneasy and a more than a bit embarrassed. Christian wanted to dance with him to that music!

"Oh come on Sy, please"

Syed turned away. He had never been a keen dancer anyway but a slow dance like that one, he'd only ever done that with girls before.

Christian guessed as much. "What's the big deal eh? Is it because I'm a bloke?"

Christian looked away from Syed turned and dropped himself on the sofa. He was hurt. Syed feared that he had really upset him so he went and extended his hand to him.

Christian's expression lighted up his face. He stood up, took hold of Syed's left hand with his right hand and placed his other one on the young man shoulder. Syed clung on to Christian who led throughout the dance; they took little steps in all different directions but soon they stood still only rocking their bodies from one side to the other. They stared passionately into each other eyes; Syed was totally entranced by the whole experience. It was as if he and Christian had become one being. It felt so right. Not a syllable was uttered between them; words were unnecessary. Men who had felt less for one another could have talked more.

They carried on dancing like that for some time. They then danced to some upbeat pop song. Syed teased him by saying that he had a really cheesy taste in music but Christian just laughed. He was so happy he didn't care. He was gyrating sexily to the music simulating, grinding movements and rubbing against Syed. They were giggling like school boys. Nothing else mattered when they were alone together in the flat and for a while they both almost forgot about the blackmail and what may happen tomorrow.

Syed then switched off the music and walked back towards Christian who was looking at him inquisitively. Syed grinned mischievously, embraced his man and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. Now, their tongues were exploring each other's mouth in a dance of their own. Several minutes later, Syed started stroking Christian perfectly toned chest, slid his hand slowly towards his abs and placed his hand lower so now there was no mistaking his intention.

"Are you sure Sy?" murmured Christian. Syed nodded, looking quite emotional.

---

**Christian's flat. Monday November 2****nd**** 2009, 3:00 am. **

The two men were asleep in bed and Christian was spooning Syed. Their frolics had carried on well into the night. They had started out being very tender and gentle with one another but later Syed had desperately clung on to Christian and their movements had steadily become more frenetic and forceful, an explosion of passion and virility. They couldn't get enough of one another and were secretly thinking this could be their last time. They didn't want to believe it. Surprisingly, they had hardly broached the subject of the blackmail. When Syed mentioned it at dinner, Christian had said" Tomorrow is another day, now we're together".


End file.
